Keep It Down
by GorgeousSmile
Summary: The police show up at MoJo's door. Oneshot.


**I don't own Rent.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Keep it down

"Wow baby…" Joanne breathed as her body trembled with pleasure. "That was good…"

Maureen smirked while she snaked up the lawyer's body, her head popping out from under the sheets. "I heard."

"Shut up…" Joanne said her body now calming down some.

Maureen shrugged. "I'm sorry Joanne…but tonight you were really loud…louder then usual."

Joanne slowly eyed Maureen. "No I wasn't."

Maureen nodded. "Yes you were."

The drama queen then smiled while placing a kiss on the lawyer's cheek. "Don't worry about it, I love when you scream my name, and cuss out loud…it's a major turn on. It also means I'm doing my job!"

Joanne pulled the sheet up to her chest, and slid down. "How loud was I?"

Maureen shrugged. "Let's just say you could have probably captured a deaf guy's attention."

A faint blush hit Joanne's cheeks, while Maureen giggled.

"I wouldn't be giggling Ms. Cry Baby." Joanne warned.

Maureen sat straight up, her eyes burning into Joanne's. "You said you would never bring that up again."

Joanne smiled and then gave Maureen a kiss on the cheek. "Don't worry about it, I love when I make you cry during sex, it's a major turn on, and it also means I'm doing my job."

Maureen glared at the mockery, Joanne now letting out some giggles of her own.

Joanne then cleared her throat and in the best Maureen voice said, "Oh Joanne I love you so much…you make me feel so good, never leave me, never leave me!" she then ran her fingers down her cheeks. "And then the tears start falling."

Maureen hit Joanne on the arm and slammed onto her back. "I was having an emotional week…"

"You seem to be having them a lot lately…" Joanne snickered.

"Oh shut up and cuddle with me…" Maureen firmly said.

"Are you going to cry if I don't?" Joanne asked.

Maureen pouted and rolled onto her side. "Fine cuddle by yourself then…"

Joanne playfully rolled her eyes, her arm now wrapping around the diva's waist. "I'm sorry honeybear…I was just joking around…you joke with me all the time."

"I'm not in the mood." Maureen stated she then turned around in Joanne's arms and nestled in. "I am in the mood to snuggle though."

Joanne smirked. "Well I'm in the mood to snuggle you."

Just as they intertwined their bodies and positioned themselves into a comfortable spot, there was a knock on the door.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Maureen asked. "It's the middle of the night."

Joanne's face washed over with worry as she detangled herself from Maureen.

"Pookie leave it be…they'll leave."

Joanne however ignored Maureen and climbed out of the bed. "What if it's important, nobody comes knocking on the door in the middle of the night for no reason."

"A killer might!" Maureen said. "Stay here we'll be safer cuddled in bed. No body will want to mess with two naked lesbians."

"Maureen…" Joanne sighed.

Maureen pouted as she watched Joanne throw on her housecoat and leave the room. Out of curiosity Maureen put on her housecoat as well and followed her girlfriend. When Maureen emerged from the bedroom she found Joanne checking through the peephole.

"It's the police." Joanne said.

Maureen walked behind Joanne. "That can't be good, it never is."

Joanne pulled the door open revealing two cops standing outside. "Evening officers."

"Evening ladies." Officer number one said. "Listen we've been receiving calls about some shouting coming from this apartment; do you have any idea why?"

Maureen stifled a laugh while she asked, "What kind of shouting?"

Officer number two looked down at the clipboard he was carrying, and without any enthusiasm read, "Oh Maureen you're killing me, harder, harder, abuse me…oh baby let me have it…oh bab-"

"Okay…" Joanne said while she held up her hand to stop him. "I think we heard enough."

Maureen now had her hand covering her mouth, trying her hardest to stop from laughing. "Sorry guys…" Maureen said in between giggles. "We'll try and keep it down…but I'm not promising anything…if you know what I mean."

Grins grew on the officer's face, the two of them now eyeing Maureen and Joanne.

"So you two are a couple?" Officer number one asked.

Maureen slapped Joanne's ass giving it a little squeeze. "Yup."

"Is that all?" Joanne asked, her cheeks now a bright red.

"Try and keep it down next time." Officer number two said. "Have a good evening ladies."

"Oh we will." Maureen winked. "Don't be surprised if you have anymore complaints."

The officers just nodded and smirked as they walked away, Joanne then slammed the door when they were out of sight.

"Oh God, I can't believe that just happened." Joanne said.

"I can't wait to tell Collins!" Maureen said as she raced back into the bedroom.

"Maureen no!" Joanne shouted while she followed her girlfriend. "You can't tell anyone."

"He probably already heard anyways…" Maureen giggled.

"Shut up!" Joanne said.

"I think you should be the one to shut up." Maureen said while she climbed back into bed.

Joanne huffed and climbed in next to her.

"And I thought I was loud." Maureen said.

"Maureen let it go." Joanne said in a whisper.

"Okay Pookie." Maureen smirked while she curled up against Joanne. "Night."

"Good night." Joanne quietly said.


End file.
